Sceret Lives
by Boston Brusier's Twin
Summary: There is never a dull moment in Waterloo Road but what is everyone hiding. Who's Rachel's daughter? What happens when Tom has feelings for a new member of staff, and he starts to unravel her life that he didnt know much about. Will they stay together. Lots of new and old characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One There is never a dull moment

Rachel Mason the head teacher at Waterloo Road was the first person to arrive in her silver Audi TT. She was wearing her a grey suit with a light pink top. She parked in one of the car park spaces. She picked up her handbag and a box of files from her car, and headed to the front entrance of the school. She unlocked the front entrance being careful not to drop anything on her way up to her office.

She placed the box of files on her desk and made her way to the staff room. She switched on the kettle and checked her pigeonhole. As soon as the kettle had boiled she poured the steaming hot liquid in to her mug and carried her coffee back to her office reading the white board on her way out.

She placed her coffee down and set about putting the files away in the box she had placed on the desk a few minutes before.

Rachel took a sip of her coffee the peace and quiet of her office interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on her office door. Come in she called. Sian and Tom made there way into the office. Tom was wearing his usual outfit of a shirt tie and jeans. Sian Take a seat. I wasn't expecting both just yet but we can have our meeting now. They both apologised. No worries.

When they were all seated Rachel began. As you both know I've got an acting head coming in while I go on my course the LEA thought it would be better as we are short staffed as it is and have lots of interviews to get through, it didn't seem fair to leave it up to the pair of you. How to you both feel about doing the interviewing? She asked. Don't worry Michael who will be acting head will be coming in before I go to get use to how things works, he will sit in on the interviews as well. He will be with us for a few weeks due to me having a busy schedule with the course and meetings afterwards. We have decided the people you short-list, I will go through and we will take it from there. Sounds good Rachel I don't mind doing it, it is a head of English you are looking for after all to replace me in running the department. Thank you Tom that will be a great help. Now that is sorted I wondered if you had the budgets back from the departments this month. Not yet we should be getting them back sometime this morning Sian replied. That's great if you could bring them to me when you get them all back that would be a great help. There was a knock at the door. Bridget Rachel's secretary opened the door an apologised for interrupting there meeting, your daughters on the phone Rachel, did you want me to take a message. Could you tell her I will phone her back in 5 minutes please. Of course I will let her know, sorry to disturb you. Thanks Bridget.

Rachel began talking again sorry about that, now where were we oh yes as you know we have a busy day ahead and have parents evening coming up at the end of this week for the year 7s. I will be sending emails out to all the staff but you could have all your reports finished and brought to me by lunchtime tomorrow so I have time to sign them all and get Bridget to send them off in time. Of course Sian and Tom answered. I've put a rota up of who is on cooler duty and when for the whole week it's on the back of the staff room door, I have emailed you both a copy as well. I believe that's everything unless you have anything to add. Ok then I let you both go and catch up with you later on.

Sian and Tom left Rachel's office and headed to the staff room for a hot drink before the day ahead. Most of the staff had arrived by now they were sat talking, marking work and drinking tea and coffee. Tom headed over to the kettle and made him self a black coffee with one sugar. He took his coffee and sunk into one of the maroon fabric chairs and began reading the paper. Sian was talking to husband Jez who was sat writing reports. You know Rachel wants them by lunchtime tomorrow don't you. Yeah that's why I'm finishing them now. Have you done your budget for this month yet. I thought I gave it to you this morning before you left. No Jez you didn't replied Sian. Jez cursed under his breath I will drive home and get it. Sian looked at the clock you haven't got time your class will be here in 5 minutes. Its fine darling I can be back in 10 minutes if you could just keep an eye on them for me. Its tutorial anyway they can chat among themselves till I get back. All right then as long as you're quick I've got to let my tutor group into my class as well. What's Rachel going to say if she finds out? She won't. Jez kissed Sian as he runs out of the staff room to his car. All the staff slowly filed out of the staff room and handed Sian and Tom there budgets for the month on their way out.

While the staff headed to there classrooms Rachel opened her office door and went to speak to her secretary. Bridget do you know which one of my daughters called Rachel asked. She didn't say she left her number though so you could phone back. Thank you, Sian or Tom should be up with everyone's budgets later if you could keep them here I will collect them when I am ready, Im just going to make this phone call if you could make sure I don't get interrupted.

Rachel turned back and walked in to her office, sinking into her comfort leather chair she dialled her daughter's number. Hi love you rang. Of course I can. How long will it be for? Not that I mind, its just I have a lot on but your sister can always help out. Ok sweetheart that's absolutely fine. Did you want dinner? I will see you tonight then. Uh huh. I will be home about 5. See you later. After that Rachel hung up. She sat looking at the pictures on her desk one of her daughters and son from when they were younger the other of her and her granddaughter as a baby. She couldn't believe she was a grandmother already she didn't like being called that though as it made her feel so old so she went by nanny instead.

The first bell rang loudly through out the school to warn everyone that lessons would be starting shortly. The students floated in through the gates and barged into the doors to get to there classes on time. Rachel sat watching the students through the window in her office she knew it was going to be a long day.

Sian let her tutor group into her class room, and let them talk quietly amongst themselves while she went to see Jez's class. She unlocked the door for them and waited for them to take their seats. She quickly took the register and make sure they had some work to be getting on with, while she went back to her own class.

Making her way down the corridor and up the stairs to the science labs Sian hoped she didn't bump into Rachel, as she knew her and Jez would be in trouble for leaving a class unattended. When she got back to her class she sat down at her desk, got her class to settle down and did the register. Does anyone know were Emily James is? Sian asked her class. "Miss I haven't seen her since we arrived, the last I knew she went to the toilets but that was ages ago" Denzil replied to Sian question. Ok thanks for that Denzil, she couldn't of got far. Does everyone have work to be getting on with? Sian asked. She got some yeses and nods of the heads. Great if you could all get your work out and get on with that, I will be back in a minute if you need me for anything.

Sian got her phone out of her bag and quickly texted Jez on her way back down to check on his class. She quickly typed out the message of Jez I've done register & made sure they have wrk to be getting on with just going bk to check on them now. Don't be long. Don't know how much longer I can get away with this for before Rachel finds out xx She pressed send. She put her phone back in her bag and made her way back to jez's classroom.

She opened the door got the class to settle down as they were noisy and were moving around. Settle down everyone now please she said in a stern voice. Thank you, if you could all sit back down in your seats and start getting on with your work. I am here if you need me for anything. Sian sat down at Jez's desk hoping he would be back shortly as she really needed to get back to her class. She got some work out of her bag to mark knowing she could be sat here some time. She quickly glanced at the clock, knowing Jez had been longer than 10 minutes now.

10 minutes later Sian looked up as she heard the classroom door open. To her relief it was Jez. Sian picked up her bag and placed the work she was marking clearly back inside. She signalled to Jez to wait there. She shut the door after leaving the room. Your lucky we haven't been caught leaving the class unattended speaking of which I better get back to mine. Jez quickly passed her his department budget for the month, which she was grateful for. Thanks I will catch you later; I don't suppose you saw Emily James on your way in did you? I didn't sorry darling.

Sian quickly walked back to her class; she apologised for being gone so long and quickly took the work out of her bag that she started to mark. She got her laptop out and sent Rachel a quick email, telling her about the Emily James situation. She then went back to marking her work.

The rest of the lesson went quickly. The bell echoed through out the school signalling it was soon time for next lesson. Sian dismissed her class and set up the science lab for her next class of year 8s.

Rachel did her usual morning check wondering around the school making sure everyone was in their lessons. She happened to be walking down near the science block when a year 7 bumped into her. Sorry miss the young girl with blonde hair quickly said. Its all right just watch were your going next time Rachel replied. I will, oh miss someone's crying in there. Ok thank you I will sort it out, now run along to your next lesson you don't want to be late. Rachel opened the door to the girl's toilets to see if someone really was crying she doubted someone would make that up. She heard quiet sobs coming from inside. Its ok it's just me Miss Mason she called as she walked in. Will you open the door for me? We can sort this out. Rachel heard the door unlock. To her surprise it was Emily. Shall we go to my office and talk about it there? Emily nodded her head. Come on then.

The pair made there way up to Rachel office. If anyone comes Bridget can you tell them, Im busy please. Of course. Thank you Rachel said quickly before entering her office followed by Emily.

Take a seat on the sofa Rachel said I won't be minute. Emily sat down on the comfortable black leather sofa in Rachel's office while Rachel replied to Sian's email. After pressing send she made her way over to the sofa and sat next to Emily. She handed her a box of tissues that she picked up from her desk.

Are you going to tell me what's wrong Rachel asked. "Its Lindsey miss, I don't think she wants to se me I miss her so much" Emily whispered "I know you do sweetheart, I'm sure she misses you too" Rachel wasn't sure what else to say. "Why doesn't she want to see me then" Emily said. "I don't know love she probably thinks it's for the best" Rachel replied. "Is that why you didn't go to tutorial first thing with Mrs Diamond" Rachel asked hoping it was that Emily just needed some time alone.

"I just wanted to be alone I keep thinking about Lindsey" Emily said through tears. "Do you think your ready to go to your next lesson now" Rachel asked. Emily didn't reply.

"Ok then would you rather I saw if there was a free class room that you could sit in and do your work in there" Rachel asked. Emily nodded her head in response. "Ok I see what I can do" Rachel said.

Rachel opened her office door and started talking to Bridget. "Bridget do you know if there is a free class room anywhere" Rachel asked. "Im not sure I will just check that for you now" were the words Bridget asked Rachel with.

Bridget knocked on Rachel's door. "Just to let you know there is a empty class room between the history and English corridor, Its room H9" Bridget said. "Ok thanks Bridget" Rachel replied before following Bridget out of her office with Emily.

Rachel walked along the corridors followed closely behind by Emily. When they reach room H9 Rachel opened the door and made sure Emily had some work to be getting on with. Emily sat down at one of the desk at the back of the small classroom. She glanced at the brightly coloured displays on the left wall near to where she was sat. Emily didn't have much work so Rachel decided it would be a good idea to catch up with Sian to see if she had any work that Emily could be getting on with, She would also be able to find out what lesson Emily should be in as Sian was her form tutor so she would know. Rachel told the brown haired girl she would be back very soon and that she was going to get some work for her to get on with. Emily said thank you to her.

Rachel walked back down the history corridor till she reached the science labs. Sian was teaching in one of the labs at the far end of the corridor. Rachel knocked on the door. She heard say come in. Sorry to interrupt I was just wondering whether I could have a word with you Mrs Diamond. "Finish your work sheets quietly please" Sian said before closing the door behind her to talk to Rachel.

"Sorry Sian I just wondered whether you had any work that Emily James could be getting on with. She was rather upset about her sister not wanting to see her" Rachel explained. "I can get some work sheets and exercise to do" Sian replied. "That would be great thanks Sian" Rachel said. Before you do could you tell me what Lesson she is meant to have now Rachel asked. "I think its maths with Daniel Chalk I will just check that for you" Sian said before walking back into the science lab.

Sian quickly printed of some work sheets for Emily and picked up a textbook from her desk and flicked through it picking a few exercise that were relevant to what she had been teaching Emily's class. She quickly brought up her tutor groups timetable to check what lesson Emily should be in. Sian took the textbook and worksheets to take out to Emily. "Here you go Rachel and yes she should be in maths with Daniel" Sian said. "Thanks for that Sian I will give it to her" Rachel said before turning around to walk off. " See you at break Rachel I bring the department budgets up then tell Emily I am here if she wants help" said Sian. "I will do see you later" Rachel said before walking away.

Once Sian's class had finished they work sheets she went through it with them all. She then set up an experiment for them all do.

Meanwhile Rachel was talking to Daniel getting work for Emily to do. Once her had got the work ready Rachel headed back up the stairs and to the classroom she left Emily in.

Rachel opened the door and Emily looked up. Rachel sat down next to her and gave the work to do. If you need any help with it Mrs Diamond and Mr Chalk said you can go to there classes and they will come out and explain it to you. "Thanks Miss" Emily said. "That's ok, when you have finished come back to my office and will talk some more and work out where you can go next" Rachel said before leaving.

Rachel walked to the staff room made her self a coffee and took a biscuit from the jar headed back to her office. The staff room was empty for a change so there was no one to talk too. This was usual. She thought nothing else of it. She quickly checked who was on cooler duty this lesson, and made her way there first checking along the way that all the students were in their classes.

Being careful not to spill her coffee on route Rachel finally made it to the cooler. She was relieved when she looked inside that Grantly was by himself. She waved not that he was paying any attention, as he looked busy writing the year 7 reports. She then retreated to her office.

Rachel made it back to her office just before the bell went to signal break. She was glad, as she didn't fancy getting stuck in between the crowds of students. She took a mouthful of coffee before placing in down on her desk. She picked up a file and a flicked through it before she was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Sian. "Come in" Rachel called. Sian opened the door and stepped into the office. "I've come with department budgets that you asked for, I've only just got all of them" Sian said while handing them to Rachel. "Thank you" Rachel said as she got up to select the department budgets folder from her shelving unit that covered the wall behind her desk. Rachel was explaining to Sian about the Emily situation, as she didn't know what to do next. Bridget knocked and said Emily was here when she was ready to speak to her. " You can tell her to come in, thank you Bridget" Rachel said before turning back to Sian.

"Hi Emily" Rachel and Sian said in unison. " How did you find the work?" they asked. "I think it was ok" Emily replied. "You have English with Mr Budgen next, do you think you are ready to join your class?" Rachel asked. "Do I have too? Budgen's always so moody" Emily said. "That's no way to talk about Mr Budgen" Rachel said "Yes you do" Sian replied. " We don't want to hear of you missing any of your other lessons today either do we make ourselves clear" Rachel said to Emily. "Yes Miss Mason, Yes Mrs Diamond" Emily said. " Good off you go to English then" Rachel said.

Break was over as soon as Emily Left Rachel's office. Sian headed to the cooler as she was on cooler duty while Rachel flicked through the department budgets that Sian had handed her.

Grantly let his class in and sat down at his desk going through the register checking everyone was present. Emily sat next to Denzil. "All right Em where were you earlier, Mrs Diamond was worried about you" Denzil said to his friend. "Yeah I'm fine, I know I've seen her, Miss Mason wanted to see me" Emily replied. She didn't really want to tell Denzil right now so she lied well it wasn't so much a lie right? I did see her she thought to herself. Grantly interrupted them "be quiet" he shouted above the noise. Today we are starting to read of Mice and Men. "Before I hand out the books does anyone know what its about?" Grantly asked his class. "Its about two best friends looking to work on farms sir" one of the students called out. "Does anyone else have anything to add?" Grantly asks.

"Right Shall we begin" grandly says. He hands out the books to everyone and gets them all to read a page out loud. He then went through it will them asking questions. Denzil and Emily quietly talk to each other. "Are you boring you Miss James and Mr Kelly" Grantly Bellowed from behind his desk. "No sir" they both reply "good stop talking then" Grantly says. "Sorry Sir" they apologise. Emily starts drawing on a page in her English book, not being able to concentrate. It sends Grantly over the edge. Cooler Now Miss James clearly you aren't paying attention to anything that's being said. Emily picks up her bag and leaves for the cooler.

When she arrives she find out that Mrs Diamond on duty, She pushes the door open and makes her way to the back of the room. Sian walks over to her. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon" jokes Sian. "Its Budgen I wasn't doing anything he just sent me here" Emily said. Right well you're here now can you get on with some work please Sian said. Emily the Mice of men book out of her bag opened it to the first page folded her arms and put her head down and let her eyes flicker over the works not taking in what the book was about.

Tom came to the cooler to take over from Sian. They talked to each other for a moment before Sian left to teach her next class. Tom was surprised to see Emily sat in there; normally she was quite and would get on with her work. He couldn't say he was surprised to see Kyle Stack in there. "Sir can I go to the toilet please" Emily asks. "Go on then be quick" tom says. Emily picks up her bag and heads to go to the toilet. That's what tom thinks anyway.

When Emily gets to the toilets she checks that no one else is around and opens the window in the toilets and climbs up to the sink. She then pushes herself out of the window. Once she is out of the building she heads to field and walks to the back gate. She carefully opens its and walks away without being notice.

She walks to the nearest corner shop and buys a bottle of cheap vodka. She puts in her bag and heads to the nearest park. Sitting down on the grass under a tree she unscrews the lid and lets her mouth fill with the horrible taste. She sits there in her own little world.

Tom gets worried when the lunch bell goes and there still isn't any sign of Emily. He goes to the canteen to get some lunch. While he is waiting in the long queue he spots Scout and Denzil. He walks over to them hoping that they have seen there friend. "No sir sorry I haven't seen her since English" Denzil says. "Same here sir" scout adds.

Emily returns and turns up to French with Steph Haydock drunk. Steph holds the door open for her class. "Everyone in please take your seats I will be back in minute "Steph says to her class. Emily gets close to the door. "Not you, you are coming with me" Steph says to Emily. "But miss that's not fair" she slurs. "It is when you turn up drunk" Steph replies.

She knocks on Rachels door followed by Emily. "Sorry Rachel I didn't know what too do, She turned up to my class like this" Steph says. "I will sort it out you go back to teaching your class" Rachel replies.

After steph leaves. Rachel talks to Emily. Emily throws up over Rachel. "Sorry Miss" she whispers. She gets Emily to lie down on the sofa and brings the bin over for her. Rachel goes to change her top.

When she returns she finds Emily asleep. Rachel crouches down before speaking. "Emily Love what have you had to drink". Emily turns over and replies half a bottle of vodka. Rachel puts her hand on her and strokes her arm. "You will be alright my love. Rachel moves her head and places a cushion under it. "Might have a sore head in the morning but we have all been there" Rachel says. "Im so sorry" Emily says. "You will be alright my love" Rachel says.

The rest of the day passes without any trouble. When all the students have left. Rachel decides to go home as well. After all there is never a dull moment at waterloo road, after everything that's gone on she wants to get home to see her daughter and granddaughter. She picks up the folder of the department budgets to go over at home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those of you who have been reading and have left a review. I appreciate it I am so sorry I've not updated till now, I've got my computer up and running again! I had to buy a new cable for it. Im happy it's working again now. I've been so busy I've had loads of extra hours. Any idea's who Rachel's daughter is? I've left some clues in this chapter for you. I'm loving this sunny weather I hope you all are as well. All characters are from the show apart from Gemma, Olivia Luke who isn't in it yet and a few others.**

**Anyway enough of my rumbling here is Chapter 2 = D xx**

Chapter 2 Rachel and her daughters

Being one of the few members of staff to leave first, Rachel had to admit it made a change, when she arrived home she parked her car in the drive away opened her red front door and picked up the post that was scattered on the floor. She kicked off her shoes and placed them neatly on the show rack in the hallway. She then ran up the stairs hung her grey suit up and put her jeans on. She then loaded up the washing machine and added her pink top from earlier and pushed the button for the machine to start.

She still time to spare before her oldest daughter arrived. She sat and looked through the folder of department budgets being careful to put the new sheets of paper that Sian had handed her earlier that day in the correct order. She read through them checking them on the way. She was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't her daughter's black vehicle pull up into the driveway. She jumped when the doorbell rang putting the folder away quickly she then went to open the door.

She was greeted her daughter and granddaughter. Her oldest daughter looked just like her father with the dark brown hair and blue eyes. "Hello Nanny" Gemma her 10 year old grand daughter greeted her giving her a hug, her light brown hair in a high messy ponytail. "Hello Love" Rachel said. "Hi mum" Rachel's daughter said. Rachel gave her daughter a hug. "Did you want a hand getting your stuff out the car?" Rachel asked. "If you don't mind that would be great, thanks mum," her daughter replied. "Come on then Gem you can help as well" Rachel's daughter said to her daughter.

Rachel's daughter moved a piece of her dark hair and tucked in behind her ear before unlocking her black 4 by 4. "Liv not back yet mum" She asked. "No sweetheart, she's not back yet she will be while" Rachel answered her daughter's question. "I haven't told her your coming so she will be in for a surprise" Rachel said.

They took a few a bags each. Rachel then said "Just leave them in the hall for the minute, they will be alright there, we can sort them out when everything is in". "Ok I will do" she said in reply to Rachel. After going out to get the last few bags, Rachel's wide, long cream hallway soon looked cluttered with the all luggage her daughter and granddaughter had brought with them. She didn't mind though the bags wouldn't be sat there very long.

Rachel put the kettle on and ready to make the drinks, while her daughter moved all the bags upstairs. When the kettle boiled Rachel shouted up to her daughter. "You having a black coffee". A reply came shortly after "yes please". Rachel poured the hot water into the mugs making two coffees one black and the other milky both with sugar. She set the drinks down on the breakfast bar.

Rachel's daughter soon appeared in the kitchen doorway joining her mother. "There is juice in the fridge if Gemma wants some of that or there is squash in the cupboard, you know your sister would kill me if I forgot to buy it for her" Rachel said laughing. "True Livvy's always loved her squash even when we were little" she replied laughing at what her mum had said. " You can hardly talk you're the same in all, in fact the only one who isn't is your brother Luke" Rachel said in response to her daughter. They both laughed.

They took their drinks into the living room and sank into Rachel's grey fabric sofa that had blue and grey cushions along it. Looking around the room her daughter noticed how much it had changed over time. It use to be grey and pink before. Rachel noticed her daughter looking around so said " I thought blue would be nice for a change It wouldn't of been fair on Eddie to keep it pink, he said it needed a man's touch" she laughed a little after speaking. "It looks nice mum, where is Eddie? " her daughter quickly asked. "He's in a meeting in London, love so he is coming home tomorrow" Rachel replied.

"I thought we could get a Chinese or something tonight sweetheart since its just us girls here tonight I thought it might be nice" Rachel said. "Alright then, why not I will just go for a run in the morning" her daughter said. Did you want me to go and get it now, so its here when Liv arrives" she asked. "That's a good idea love, I will ring up now with our order then". Rachel went to get to the phone to ring for the Chinese. "You remember where Lee's is don't you" Rachel said to her daughter after ordering the food. "Of course I do, you know I love lee's it's the best one around" she replied to her mums question.

"Gem do you want to come with me to get the Chinese in a minute" the dark haired women asked her daughter. " Yeah ok, you hardly ever let us have take away" Gemma replied half excited and half grumbling. "That's because it's not very good for you cheeky, I do let you have it every so often" She said in reply to her daughter.

Taking the last swig from her coffee mug Rachel's daughter got up and wondered through to the kitchen placing her mug in the sink. She then headed back through to the living and into the hall bringing the last bags up stairs before putting her shoes on ready to collect the food.

She said bye to her Rachel and then said to Gemma "Go and put your shoes on please and then we can go". Gemma did as she was told said bye to her Nan and then followed her mum down the driveway into their car.

Rachel watched them drive way and then went into the kitchen to wash up the mugs they had their coffee in. She then turned the oven on to heat their plates so they would be warm. She wondered back into the living room and turned the tv on carefully flicking through the channels so she could read what was on.

She heard her phone make a noise signally that she had a message. She quickly opened up the text, which read

**Just arrived at lee's order wont be ready for 15 mins N xx **

She replied to the message and placed the phone on the side. She was secretly hoping the message was from Eddie. She was dying to speak to him. The sound of the front door opening interrupted her thoughts. Olivia Rachel's youngest daughter walked in.

Olivia had Carmel brown hair with a few blonde highlights and big brown eyes just like Rachel. Olivia joined her mum on the sofa. "Your late coming home Liv every thing ok" Rachel asked. " Everything's fine just a busy day that's all I had to stay to get it all done" she replied to her mum. " Chinese ok tonight?, I've just ordered it this minute, I didn't feel like cooking tonight" Rachel said. Olivia replied with "of course it is, did you want me to pick it up". "No you're aright Liv I asked them to deliver it" Rachel replied.

Rachel got up to take the plates out the oven and get the cutlery out ready. She called through to the living room " Did you want a drink love I am about to get my self a mug of tea". " Tea would be great mum could I have some pomegranate and raspberry tea please" She called back. " Of course you can sweetheart".

Rachel brought the teas through to the living room just as she was doing this she heard the door bell go. "That will be the Chinese Liv do you mind opening the door" Rachel asked her daughter. Olivia got up and walked towards the front door.

She opened the door and was shocked to see her older sister and niece stood on the doorstep with the Chinese in their hands. " Auntie Liv Auntie Liv" Gemma said excitedly like a small child. " Bruiser it's been ages I've missed you" Olivia said to her older sister. "What about me, did you miss me?" Gemma said. "Of course I missed you too" She replied to her niece. "Well are you going to let us in then the foods going to get cold" Olivia stepped to the side and shut the door after them.

Once her sister had put the food down on the table she hugged her. "It's nice to see you to Livvy" she said hugging her sister back. "Why didn't any of you tell me you were coming?" Olivia asked. " Liv I only asked mum this morning that's why, any way I wanted to surprise my baby sister or aren't allowed to do that" she said in reply.

"Ok girls help your selves before the food gets cold, there's plenty of time to catch up later" Rachel said interrupting her daughters. They all picked up a plate and started filling it up with the food laid out in front of them. They all took a seat at and begin to tuck in. Talking amongst them selves while they sat at the oak dinning table.

After demolishing the Chinese, Rachel collected plates and loaded them into the dishwasher. "That was yummy Mum thanks for getting that" her daughters said in unison. "It was wasn't it" Rachel replied to them. "I will leave you two to catch up come on Gemma lets give them some space" Rachel said to her granddaughter.

Gemma followed Rachel through to the living room. "Can we watch a film please" Gemma asked. "Go on then, I don't see why not why don't you pick one" Rachel replied. Gemma walked over and looked in the cupboard filled with DVDs and Cds. She picked out one "please can we watch freaky Friday "she asked. "If that's the one you want to watch put it on" Rachel said in reply to the question. They sat down on the sofa and started to watch the film.

The film had finished when Rachel's two daughters joined them in the living room. Gemma had fallen a sleep with her head resting on Rachel's lap. "Its alright mum I will take her up, let her sleep, she's going to have to get up early in the morning what with an hours drive to get her to school" Rachel's oldest daughter said while lifting Gemma up from her mum's lap being careful not to wake her.

A few minutes later Rachel's oldest daughter came to join her in the living room once again. The three of them sat chatting for a while longer. "So Bruiser I didn't ask before what with Gem around and be nosey in all but how long have you got to collect the rest of your stuff" Liv asked. "It's got to all be out by this Wednesday," She said answering her sister's question. "Did you want any help love?" Rachel asked. "That would be great thanks mum as long as it isn't any trouble" Rachel's oldest daughter replied. "Of course its not any trouble" Rachel said. " Eddie's back tomorrow so he can collect Gemma and Liv and I can meet you at the house" Rachel quickly added. "If your sure, I've booked to collect a van in the morning just before I start work" Her daughter said before saying night and heading up to bed.

"Night see you in the morning" Rachel and Olivia said in unison. " Im going up as well Liv Night love" Rachel said before heading up the stair to go to bed herself.

Olivia stayed in the living room catching up with desperate housewives after the programme had finished she made her way up the stairs looking at the pictures hung up on her way thinking about all the lovely times they had together as a family.

The next morning Rachel was down stairs making coffee at quarter past 6 it was still dark out side. Her oldest daughter joined her shortly after dressed in her running kit. "Morning love did you want a coffee? Kettles just boiled" Rachel asked her daughter "Yes please" she responded picking up a banana eating it quickly and practically downing the hot coffee as if it was a shot before heading out the door. "I will be back in half and hour" she called behind her. Rachel finished her coffee slowly while reading the newspaper sitting at the breakfast bar. When Her coffee was finished she placed her mug in the sink and headed up the stairs bumping in Olivia who was on her way down. "Morning" they both said in passing.

After her steaming hot shower which Rachel found a rather relaxing way to get up, she flicked through her wardrobe picking an outfit out for the day ahead. She settled on a white top with a subtle threaded pattern around the neck and grey cardigan and smart black trousers. Once she was happy she applied her make up and made her way back down stairs once again.

"You look nice Livvy" Rachel said after observing the black checked smart dress her daughter was wearing with a white top underneath. "Thanks mum" Olivia said after receiving the complement.

The doorbell rang "that will be your sister back from her run" Rachel said while heading to the hallway to open the front door. "Thanks mum" were the words her daughter spoke while doing stretches in the hallway. Rachel went back into the kitchen and put some toast on.

Half an hour or so later Rachel and her daughters along with her granddaughter where stood around in the kitchen talking and eating their breakfast. "Right come on missy go brush your teeth bring, your bag down and put your shoes on" Rachel's daughter said to her own daughter. "Now please Gemma I'm not going to ask you again," She said in a sterner voice. Gemma got up and did as mum said. Olivia loaded the dishwasher with the bowls and plates from breakfast. "See you later Bruiser, I try and get to yours as soon as I can, to help out" Olivia said to her sister. " Bye Mum Thanks Liv yeah see you later I'm going to have to come up with a nickname for you since you always use mine" Her sister replied laughing slightly.

Gemma came running down the stairs with her black school bag with purple and white flowers on it, and her purple coat in her hands. She quickly gave her Nan and Auntie a hug before running out of the door behind her mum.

Once they had gone Rachel received the file with the department budgets that she had put away yesterday afternoon, She placed the file on the stairs in the hallway before hunting for her mobile phone that she could hear ringing. Olivia ran in to the hallway, talking on her mum's phone. "It's Eddie" she said passing the phone to her mum before searching the shoe rack under the stairs for her shoes. Ones she selected the pair she wanted she slipped her feet in them and headed up the stairs to collect her handbag and car keys. Rachel was still talking to Eddie so she quietly said bye before shutting the door behind her.

The morning had gone quickly without at much trouble it made a change, just the few late students but nothing more. Rachel couldn't help but wonder how long it would last. She was pleased Eddie had rung this morning, She told him about her daughter and granddaughter staying. Eddie was fine with it he got on well with them, like they were his children. Rachel sat in her office in a bit of a daydream, getting on with various paper work through out the morning.

She was interrupted a couple times by different people but not for long. Sian had dropped by with a pile of reports that Rachel had been making her way through. When she had finished with them she passed them to Bridget who had the job of stuffing them in envelopes and sticking the addresses on each one.

The sound of the lunch bell soon filled the building, and it wasn't long before the corridors were filled with crowds of students.

**Im going to leave you that note sorry. Bit mean to keep you waiting. I wont make you wait so long for the next update now that I'm not so busy with work. Feel free to review any criticism is good and welcome xx**


End file.
